¡Hey!, te amo
by BonesCastleLover
Summary: Castle y Beckett han terminado. Ella cae en una depresión y todo se complica cuando lo ve con Gina. Tratará de hacer lo posible para olvidarlo. Pero quizás es más imposible de lo que ella cree.
1. Entre gotas de lluvia

_**Capítulo 1. Entre gotas de lluvia.**_

El día estaba húmedo y lluvioso, el viento hacía mover las copas de los árboles y hacían vibrar los vidrios de las ventanas del apartamento. Ella, sin duda, estaba pensando en él y en como destruyó su corazón; miraba por la ventana como la gente corría para no mojarse, veía al mundo entero viviendo cada momento, mientras que ella, moría a cada segundo. Una lágrima caía por su mejilla, era todo lo que podía hacer para aliviar el dolor que su corazón sentía. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero no se preocupó por abrigarse, ya nada le molestaba, ya nada sentía. Hasta que punto llegó su depresión que ya ni probaba bocado, su padre y amigos estaban preocupados, moriría si no comía nunca más, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que ella se estaba muriendo pero no por ese motivo, sino por falta de amor. Nunca creyó que una persona la hiciera sufrir tanto, pero hacerla feliz a la vez. Su miraba se posó en unos CD que él le había regalado para su cumpleaños, los tomó cuidadosamente y los puso en su regazo. Era un compilado de sus canciones favoritas, las que ambos compartían y escuchaban siempre que estaban juntos. Esos recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza, y sintió como si un puñal atravesara su corazón, dejándola sin aliento y sin esperanzas de un futuro. Dejó los CD a un lado, tratando de poder olvidar cada suceso que atravesaba por su cabeza y se paró lentamente. Ella sabía que no podía estar así por siempre, tal vez él no lo merecía.

Tomó una foto que se encontraba en su mesa de luz, ambos sonreían a la cámara, todo estaba perfecto; la guardó en un cajón, para no volver a verla. Miró a su alrededor y notó todo muy abandonado, todas sus pertenencias estaban en el suelo, producto de una crisis que había tenido en su momento. Decidió ordenarlo más tarde, cuando tenga fuerzas; ya que a causa de la falta de alimento en su cuerpo se sentía débil. Se dirigió a la cocina, Lanie sonrió al ver que por fin salió de su cuarto, luego de estar dos días encerrada en su habitación sin salir.

"Kate, ¿quiéres algo de comer?" Le preguntó Lanie.

"Sólo un poco, no tengo hambre. Lanie, lo único que quiero es tenerlo de vuelta" Le repondió.

"Lo sé cariño, pero tienes que avanzar, mírate, estás delgada, no sales de tu habitación, no comes, esto te está haciendo mal, peor de lo que tú crees. Pensé que ya habías superado todo, ya estabas 3 meses sin hablar de él y de un día para otro, te encerraste, ¿qué pasó?" Preguntó Lanie preocupada.

"Lo vi" Kate no aguantó y se largó a llorar. "Lo único que quería era ir corriendo a abrazarlo, sentir su perfume"

"Pero, ¿qué pasó?" intrrumpió Lanie.

"Estaba con Gina, se veían tan felices, no puedo creer que me haya olvidado tan rapidamente. Me vio, y se me acercó, sentí como la respiración se detuvo, me habló pero no presté atención a nada de lo dijo, quería decirle -Todo ha sido un error, por favor dejemos el pasado atrás- Pero no lo hice, lo vi tan feliz, que preferí dejarlo así. Y me tomó el brazo, miré sus ojos, me acerqué a sus labios, pero el me detuvo, dijo -Kate, estoy con alguien más- y ahí me di cuenta que lo perdí para siempre"

"Tienes que despejar tu mente, vamos a beber algo a un bar, a bailar, vamos a largarnos de este lugar que está lleno de recuerdos" Propuso Lanie.

"Prefiero ir a trabajar, allá es el único lugar donde puedo tener mi mente ocupada en otra cosa" Responde.

Kate salió del apartamento, y tomó un taxi, la lluvia en esos momentos no le importaba, quedó toda mojada pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos. Se detuvo en una esquina, miró hacia el cielo dejando caer la lluvia por su rostro, refrescándose y sentir el frió de ésta sobre su piel.

No tardó mucho en llegar al prescinto, ahí la esperaba Gates.

"¡Beckett!" Dijo Gates sorprendida.

"Disculpeme por mi ausencia en estos dos días, no me sentía muy bien" Dijo Kate.

"¡Oh, no te preocupes!, Me alegra tenerte de vuelta." Gates se dio vuelta y caminó a su oficina cuando dijo "¡Oh, casi lo olvido!, hoy vuelve Castle!"

Kate quedó congelada, se preguntaba ¿por qué volvería hoy?, ¿por qué dos días después de verla?, ¿por qué cuando ella estaba intentando olvidarlo?. Y en ese momento escucha el ascensor, mira hacia allá y al abrirse, lo ve, era él, sus miradas se encontraron, y notó que él no traía la sonrisa que siempre traía.


	2. Me tenías

_**Capítulo 2. Me tenías.**_

Narra Castle:

Ahí estaba ella, mirándome sorprendida, tan perfecta como siempre, me gustaría que supiera todo, que la sigo amando y que nunca pararé de hacerlo, que me niego a ser sólo su amigo, que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella, que no lo dudo ni siquiera por un segundo y que todo esto lo estoy haciendo por ella.

"¡Beckett!, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Dije.

"Este es mi trabajo, lo que no sé es qué estás haciendo tú aquí" Me dijo, con su ceño que tanto amo.

"Bueno, independiente de lo que haya pasado entre nosotros, este se ha vuelto también mi trabajo"

La verdad es que ya no soportaba estar lejos de ella, con sólo verla por sonreír una vez al día me conformaba.

"Castle, yo no sé si pueda, porque yo te"

"¡Beckett!" Interrumpió Esposito. "Tenemos un nuevo caso"

¿Qué me quería decir?, me importaba un carajo el nuevo caso, ¿qué trató de decirme Kate?. Me odio tanto; haberle dicho que la había olvidado completamente fue lo peor que pude haber hecho. Porque no existe un día que no extrañe su sonrisa, su toda. Todavía mi cama huele a ella. Duele verla y no poder tenerla.

"¡Castle!, ¿vienes?" Me preguntó ella.

¿Cómo podría decirle que no?

"¡Por supuesto!"

Cuando volvimos al precinto, le pedí a Kate que hablara conmigo, ya era tiempo de decirle toda la verdad, decirle quién estaba detrás de esto.

"¿Querías hablar conmigo?" Preguntó.

"Sí, primero, quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Me amas?"

"Castle, no quiero hablar al respecto"

"Mírame, dime que no me amas, y me largo de aquí"

"Ya te marchaste una vez, tiraste a la basura lo hermoso que teníamos, no me extrañaría que lo hicieras otra vez, además yo sé que ya me olvidaste, estás con Gina ahora"

Me acerqué a ella. Podía ver en sus ojos las ganas de llorar que tenía.

"Ya no estoy con ella, después de verte ese día, me di cuenta que estaba siendo un estúpido, estaba con ella sin siquiera amarla"

"¿Cómo lo hiciste conmigo?"

No le respondí. Lo único que hice fue acercarme a sus labios y besarla. Fue tan especial, sentí que todavía había amor en ese beso, sus besos tan perfectos como siempre, sentía ese aroma inconfundible. Puse seguro a la puerta, siempre quise hacer esto en la sala de interrogatorio. La tomé por la cintura y la subí a la mesa. Tomé el archivo del caso y lo tiré a un lado. Comencé a desnudarla, sentía como la respiración se nos aceleraba a ambos. Acaricié su cabello y ninguno decía nada. Hasta que me dijo "Por favor, hazlo".

Desperté y no podía estar más feliz. Pensé en enviar un mensaje a Kate, y lo hice. "¿Cómo amaneció mi musa?".

Fui directamente a la cocina, tenía ganas de unos cereales, aún no recibía respuesta de Kate. Me preparé para ir al precinto, allá podría encontrarla.

Llegué y no la veía.

"¿Dónde está Beckett?" Le pregunté a Ryan.

"Ni idea, desde ayer que no aparece por aquí"

Me comencé a preocupar, quizás le pasó algo por mi culpa. Debí haberle dicho lo que estaba pasando.  
Fui a su apartamento preocupado. Toqué el timbre nadie abría, recordé que ella me había dado una copia de su llave. Entré y estaba todo desordenado, habían platos rotos, muchas cosas tiradas. Llamé a Esposito inmediatamente, lo conté lo ocurrido, todos comenzamos a contactar a Kate, no aparecía por ninguna parte, ni rastros de ella. Busqué pistas que me pudieran llevar a ella, encontré un charco de sangre, sentí como si en mi corazón quedaba un vacío. Y comencé a recordar los momentos que pasamos juntos. Como cuando la despertaba por la mañana con un beso diciéndole "Buenos días " y entregando su café, ahí es cuando notaba su hermosa sonrisa.  
Ahora me sentía terriblemente culpable. Nos quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, no puede estar pasando esto ahora. ¿Por qué no podemos ser simplemente felices?

¿Kate, dónde estás?


	3. Creo que me enamoré

**_Capítulo 3. Creo que me enamoré._**

Narra Beckett:

Desperté y estaba oscuro, me dolía todo el cuerpo sobre todo el brazo derecho, me lo toqué y sentí que me salía sangre, no tenía nada para vendarme, así que me saqué la remera para cubrir la herida y quedé sólo con el corpiño. Sentía un olor muy conocido para mi, olor a muerte, no sé dónde estoy, tengo miedo, desearía tener a Castle a mi lado en estos momentos; sentí unos pasos acercándose, cuando en ese momento se enciende la luz, ¡estaba en un habitación llena de cadáveres!, contaba por lo menos 10 cadáveres. Se abre la puerta y vi una sombra acercándose.

"¡Detective! ¡Tanto tiempo!" Dijo.

"¡¿Tyson?!"

"¡Oh!, me alegra que me recuerde, aunque prefiero que me diga 3XK, ¿se estaba desnudando para mi detective?"

"¡Callate imbécil!, ¡dime qué pretendes!"

"Ja, ja, ja, sabes, yo se lo advertí a tu noviecito, pero él no hizo caso, le dije que si se acercaba a usted, que si le tocaba aunque sea un pelo, no lo iba a pasar bien"

"¿Qué estás hablando?"

"Tenemos mucho tiempo detective, vamos con calma, primero respondamos el mensaje que le mandó -¿cómo amaneció mi musa?- hmm, ¿cómo amaneciste Kate, estás cómoda?, he hecho lo posible para que lo estés"

Me quedé sin palabras, ¿qué tiene que ver Castle en todo esto?, traté de recordar lo que pasó.  
Recuerdo haber llegado a mi apartamento, Castle me fue a dejar, Lanie no estaba, y me preparé algo para beber y eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?, ¿cómo me trajiste hasta acá?"

"Bueno, no fue muy difícil entrar a tú apartamento y cambiar tus pastillas" respondió burlándose.

"¡Te odio!, por favor dime qué tiene que ver Castle en todo esto"

"Hace un tiempo le hice una visita, le dije que dejara de verla, que terminara con su relación, la verdad es que he estado enamorado de usted todo este tiempo y no soportaba verlos juntos y tan felices"

Se me acercó, podía ver maldad en sus ojos, tenía miedo, me acababa de dar cuenta que Castle no era el culpable del termino de nuestra relación, lo hizo para protejerme.

"¿Por eso terminó lo nuestro?"

"Así es, es muy inteligente detective, me siento aún mas atraído hacia usted. Yo sé que usted no lo ama"

"Si me amas tanto como dices, ¿por qué me tienes encerrada y en una habitación llena de muertos?"  
"Para que nosotros seamos felices, Castle tiene que morir, si no nunca nos dejara tranquilos Kate, y tú eres la manera de atraerlo a este lugar, y lo muertos son un toque de decoración, ambos amamos la muerte, de diferentes maneras, pensé que te gustaría"

Castle no puede venir a este lugar, si viene Tyson lo matará, necesito encontrar la manera de advertirle.

"¿Respondiste el mensaje?"

"Te voy a dar el privilegio de que tú le respondas, piensa bien lo que le dirás"

Me entregó el teléfono; no podía decirle a Castle dónde estaba, eso era lo que Tyson quería así lo podría matar fácilmente. Le respondí - Decidí tomarme unas vacaciones, por favor no me busques, lo que pasó entre nosotros fue sólo un error, tómalo como una despedida-.

"Listo"

"Muy bien, ahora tenemos que irnos de este lugar, podrían rastrear el mensaje y necesito que cuando llegue el momento de matar a Caste sea un lugar especial, no aquí. Ahora, les dejaremos un video, necesito que digas que estás bien"

Tyson fue a buscar la cámara, decidí seguir todas sus instrucciones, no sé si sería lo correcto o no, pero no quiero correr riesgos, y no lo hago por mi, lo hago por el hombre que espera por mi, superaremos esto como todas las cosas que ya hemos superado juntos.

Me dejó sola por unos momentos, pasé mi dedo por mi herida, y escribí en el suelo -3XK-, puse un cuerpo encima de esto.

Comenzamos a grabar el video. Tyson dijo que me sacara toda la ropa.

"Cambié de idea, hay que demotrarle a Castle todo lo que va a perder, y que se sienta terriblemente culpable por todo esto" Dijo.

Me sentía tan débil, hice todo lo que me pidió, incluyéndo besarlo, fue lo peor de la vida, en esos momentos prefería morir. Quizás sería lo más fácil, pero decidí seguir luchando por Castle.

"Está todo listo para partir princesa" Dijo atando mis manos y guiándome al auto.

En estos momentos es cuando me arrepiento de nunca haberle a dicho a Castle que lo amo, de no decirle que me enamoré de él, que él es el hombre de mi vida.


	4. Sencillamente

_**Capítulo 4. Sencillamente.**_

Narra Castle:

Volví a ver el video una y otra vez y nada, sabía que Beckett tenía que dejar un mensaje oculto no se podía ir así como así, ella no era de esa clase de personas. Y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta, ¡Su dedo!, ¡Código morsa!, ¡Ella me enseñó esto!. Ok, ya lo decifré, "Foto", ¿qué me estaba tratando de decir?. Vi todas las fotos que teníamos juntos, cada una de ellas, cuando me di cuenta que una de las fotos tenía escrito "Castle, quiero que vayas a mi apartamento, busca tras el cuadro de mi madre, ahí encontrarás todo lo necesario", ¿cómo es que nunca había visto esto?, ¿y por qué hizo esto?, ¿ella sabía que esto pasaría?

Cuando fui al apartamento todavía estaban los agentes buscando pistas, pensé en decirles algo pero preferí callar. Fui directamente al cuadro, lo saqué y había una caja fuerte, Beckett nunca me había hablado de esto. ¿Cuál podría ser la clave? y se me ocurrió, Kate tuvo que elegir la foto por la fecha, un clásico. Abrí la caja fuerte y lo único que había dentro era un arma y una carta. Tomé las dos cosas y cerré la caja fuerte.

"¿Castle, qué estás haciendo aquí?" Me sorprendió Ryan.

Rápidamente guardé las cosas para que no las viera. Quería averiguar esto por mi cuenta.

"Eh, nada sólo andaba buscando algo que me pudiera llevar a Beckett" respondí.

"¿Y has encontrado algo?"

"Lamentablemente no"

"Está bien Castle, ve a descansar, nosotros la encontraremos"

Me siento mal por no decirle a los chicos todo lo que sabía de Beckett, el video, el mensaje y lo de la foto. Si Beckett quería que tuviera un arma es porque quiere que la busque aunque su mensaje diga lo contrario. pero ¿Dónde?

No me rendiré hasta encontrarla, debí haber advertido a Backett lo que iba a pasar. Soy el culpable de toda esta puta mierda, él me quiere a mí, me entregaré y que la deje a ella en paz, sólo tengo que averiguar dónde están.

No pude dormir, estoy tremendamente preocupado, no sé si voy a poder dormir hasta que la tenga de vuelta.

Hoy tengo que ir a una de firma de autógrafos estoy pensando seriamente en cancelarla, no tengo tiempo que perder.

Me ha ido mal con lo que quería, voy a tener que ir a la firma de autógrafos de todos modos.

He pensado en Backett todo el día, la veo por todas partes. En eso...

"Señor Castle, lo admiro, es lo mejor que me ha pasado" me dijo un fan.

"Muchas gracias, hace falta gente como tú" Dije, y en ese momento subo la cabeza y veo a Kate con una peluca. "'¡¿Kate?! ¡Dios mío! ¡te extrañé tanto!"

"Castle, tenemos que hablar, ahora" me dijo.  
Me levanté de la mesa, tomé a Kate de la mano y nos encerramos.

"Castle, tienes el arma, eso significa que entendiste mi mensaje"

"Por supuesto mi amor, ahora podremos volver a casa"

"No Castle, no puedo volver aún. ¿Leíste la carta?"

"¿Cómo que no puedes volver?, no, no la he leído pensaba hacerlo cuando llegara a casa.

"No puedo Castle, Tyson seguramente me está buscando. No leas la carta aún, leela mañana cuando todo esté mejor"

"Con mayor razón, Tyson te debe estar buscando, allá tendrás seguridad"

Se me acercó, me besó con lágrimas en sus ojos, podía sentirlo como si se despidiera.

"Castle, él te quiere matar, tienes que alejarte de mí. Lo hago por nosotros cuatro. Adiós."  
Salió y se fue, sin decirme dónde estaba, nada.

Al llegar a mi casa ahí estaba la carta, la iba a leer pero me prometí a mi mismo cumplir lo que le dije a Beckett, la leeré mañana.

Escuché el sonido del teléfono.

"¿Aló?"

"¡Castle! ¡Hace mucho que no hablábamos!" identifiqué la voz de 3XK.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Hay alguien aquí que te quiere saludar"

"¿Papá?"

"¡¿Alexis?!"

Podía escuchar como Alexis lloraba.

"¡Suelta a mi hija!"

"Lo haré, si me entregas a la detective para siempre, si me prometes que nunca más estarás con ella"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Así es, sencillamente tú decides con cuál te quedas, no lo puedes tener todo en la vida" y cortó.

¡¿Me está haciendo elegir entre mi hija y mi novia?!

Gracias por todo, recuerden dejar comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo se recibirá :)


	5. No es un sueño

_**Capítulo 5. No es un sueño.**_

Castle quedó pasmado, ¿cómo una persona puede ser tan mala?

Suena el teléfono nuevamente.

-¡Hijo de puta!

- Eh... ¿Castle?

- ¡¿Ryan?! ¡oh! Disculpa, no he tenido un buen día

- Castle, tengo nuevos datos de Beckett, nos vemos.

- Ok, allá estaré.

Castle llegó y estaba Ryan esperándolo.

-Hey, has llegado

-Sí, ¿qué tienes?

-Hemos encontrado el lugar dónde tenían raptada a Beckett, habían rastros de sangre y había algo escrito, "3XK", Castle, él está de vuelta y tiene a Beckett.

Castle ya sabía todo esto, pero tuvo que ocultarlo porque Tyson le pido que no contara nada a la policía.

- ¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso?

- Preguntamos en los locales ceracanos al lugar y dicen haber visto a Tyson, creemos que no deber andar muy lejos de aquí. Lo más reciente que tenemos es el video de una camioneta, iba un hombre y una mujer, deben ser ellos. Tenemos la patente, en estos momentos todos están buscando por la camioneta.

- Ok, estos son buenos avances.

- Esa es la buena noticia, ahora viene la mala. Lo más probable es que ya no estén usando el mismo vehículo y también, él debe haber hecho que Beckett cambiara su look para no poder reconocerla.

- No te preocupes, la encontraremos.

- Castle, hay algo más.

- ¿Qué?

- En el apartamento de Beckett hemos encontrado esto.

Le pasó un sobre a Castle.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Sólo ábrelo

Castle se sentía confundido ¿qué podría ser ese sobre? . Lo abrió, se quedó callado por unos minutos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Voy a ser padre...

- ¡Así es! ¡Felicitaciones!

Castle no sabía que hacer, lo único que quería era estar con Beckett y abrazarla. Se sentía mas poderoso que nunca.

Kate no le había contado nada a Castle, ella lo iba a hacer un uno de estos días pero no encontraba el momento adecuado.

Ahora estaba sentada en un banco pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo estaría bien.

- Beckett

- ¡Esposito!, pensé que no vendrías.

Kate siempre consideró a Esposito su mejor amigo, él siempre estaba ahí para ella, para lo que necesitara. Esposito siempre quiso ser más que su amigo, pero él respectaba el hecho de que ella estaba con Castle.

- Beckett debemos hacer algo, no puedes estar ocultándote toda la vida de él.

- Lo sé, pero tengo miedo, y no por mi, esto va más allá de que él me pueda hacer algo a mí. Ahora hay personas que dependen de mí. Y nohablo sólo de Castle.

- No entiendo, ¿de quién hablas?

- Voy a tener mellizos.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Así es.

Castle llegó desesperado a su casa. Se había olvidado de todo por unos minutos. Pero cuando llegó recordó a Alexis. Ahora él estaba soñando con su familia feliz, él tenía que recuperar a Alexis y Beckett.

Fue a buscar la carta que Beckett le había dejado. La abrió con delicadeza, no sabía con lo que ahora se podía encontrar.

"Castle, me he dado ánimos a mí misma para decirte algo, te juro que lo he tratado, pero nuestra relación ha terminado hace un tiempo, y esto es complicado. Tú dijiste que no me amabas, quizás fue algo del momento, pero aún así nuestra relación terminó, y lo que te tengo que decir quizás cambié las cosas y eso es lo que no quiero, no quiero que te sientas obligado a hacer algo que no quieres, es lo que menos quiero. Me he sentido mal estos días, creía que podría deberse a que nosotros ya no estemos juntos, pero decidí asegurarme e ir al doctor. ¿Y qué crees?, ¡Estoy embarazada! Yo sé que es una sorpresa porque bueno yo no quería ser madre hace un tiempo, pero nuestra relación iba tan bien que sentía que era posible que todo resultara. Como dije anteriormente mi idea no es atarte a hacer esto, sólo quiero que lo sepas y que tú decidas si quieres vivir esta experiencia conmigo o no, el día miércoles toca hacer mi primera ecografía, me encantaría que estuvieras presente, pero respetaré si no quieres. Creo que sabes qué doctor me verá.

Besos, Kate"

- ¡Hoy es miércoles!

Castle después de leer la carta se dio cuenta de lo erróneo que él estaba siendo, estaba muy tranquilo, él tenía que luchar por sus chicas, ambas.

Tomó el arma y decidió hacer todo lo necesario para cumplir su sueño de ser una familia feliz y si era necesario matar a Tyson para eso, lo haría.


End file.
